


Rotten Work

by smalltime_fm (traceylane)



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, very small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceylane/pseuds/smalltime_fm
Summary: Yuri and Spidey wait for an ambulance.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Rotten Work

“You look—”

“Like hell, I know.”

“—fucking terrible.”

“… Yeah. That too.”

“I’m calling emergency services—”

“Wait—” He holds her wrist, as she raises her phone to her ear. “Don’t let them take the mask off, okay?”

“Christ. Superhero priorities.”

“Yuri.”

“I know. I won’t.”

She sits with him while they wait for the ambulance. She kneels on the concrete and he lies on his back, resting for the first time in what feels like weeks, and only because his body refuses to get up. His arm is twisted at his side, and his open hand is inches from her knee. They do not touch, ever.

The air is filled with the usual sounds of their insomniac city; it’s as quiet as it can be.

“… You should take better care of yourself.”

“Funny. I distinctly remember telling you the same thing everyday since I’ve known you.”

“I didn’t call the bus for me, you know.”

He groans, and she flinches. “Are you in pain?”

“Yeah, but more because of how much that hospital stay is going to cost me. You think NYPD will comp that for me?”

She smiles. “I doubt they’ll want to, but it’s not like we have a billing address for you on file.”

“Thank God for that. Can you imagine?”

“Web removal, $700. Manhole cover replacements, $900.”

He laughs, and then groans like it hurts this time. Her smile disappears again.

And then there’s a finger on her nose, from the hand that he can still move. “Boop. You gotta lighten up, Captain. This kind of thing happens—”

He coughs, wet. His breathing is strained. “—all the time.”

“I think you should darken down.”

“See, you’re funny. It’s okay to be funny. You gotta have a little laugh in the face of danger, or it’ll start to eat at you. And soon you’ll be skulking around your mansion, dressing up like a bat, and beating up clowns.”

“I happen to like Batman. He’s an interesting character.”

“What, more than me?”

“Hm,” Yuri says, and nothing more.

“… More than Spider-Cop?” he asks, like he’s swallowed a mouthful of rocks.

“Do not bring Spider-Cop into this.”

She can’t see him smiling behind the mask, but she can tell that he is. How does he do that? Why is she smiling, now, too? — And what is taking that goddamn ambulance so long?

“Sorry,” he says, when she checks her watch. “You probably needed to get home, like, an hour ago.”

“No, it’s fine. No one’s waiting, anyway.”

“… You don’t have kids, Yuri?”

“No, no kids, no husband. Why, am I at that age?”

“N-no! No, I guess… Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

And he’s so sweet, and awkward, and human, that her voice softens as it leaves her mouth. “I live alone. I guess I really don’t have time to…” She cuts herself off, then sighs. “It’s just me in New York. The rest of my family is back in California.”

“What’d you move all the way out here for?”

“Are you trying to bond with me, Spider-Man?”

His face is, of course, blank, and unreadable. “I thought we already had a bond, Captain.”

It’s just more banter, she knows, but she can’t say she likes the way he paused before saying it. “… I guess I left just to leave.”

And now he’s staring at her. The lenses on his mask, large and opaque, betray nothing.

She hears sirens, and the moment—or whatever the hell that was—ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey remember in spider-verse when peter b mentioned he broke his back and you couldnt stop thinking about how fucking awful that would have been for him to be found like that and then dealing with the doctors and the secret identity thing yeesh anyway this is my response to that + the result of me playing this game obsessively for 2 weeks. i'm sorry it's so short. their chemistry was palpable.


End file.
